The present invention relates in general to clutches and in particular to several improved components for an internal assisted clutch, as well as the overall assembly thereof.
Clutches are well known devices which are adapted to selectively connect a driving input member to a driven output member, typically for rotation together in a vehicle. Within such clutches, a plurality of springs is frequently used to urge the components of clutch toward an engaged position, wherein the input member frictionally engages the driven output member. The force generated by these springs is generally large in magnitude, requiring a relatively large effort by an operator of the vehicle to overcome the urging thereof and disengage the clutch.
In the past, assister devices have been provided within such clutches to reduce the amount of effort required to move the components of the clutch from the engaged position to the disengaged position. Many of such prior devices have been located outside of the clutch cover assembly, thereby exposing them to damage. Also, many of such prior devices are complicated in structure and operation. Consequently, the known assister devices are expensive and subject to premature failure because of the excessive number of parts.